Camp Panem
by FerminaDaza
Summary: AU - Katniss is forced to attend Camp Panem each summer for the past three years. There, she meets Peeta, and some lemony goodness ensues. POTTY MOUTHS AND HOT S-E-X.


Author's note: I own a Labrador Retriever but not rights to the Hunger Games thrilogy.

* * *

"Katniss, come on" Madge said, putting another coat of lip gloss on her lips. I sighed at her enthusiasm. I hated my life right now. We were at Panem summer camp, as we had been for three summers right now. My first summer was right after dad died, since mum had that nervous breakdown and Prim and I were sort of a nuisance, my Uncle Haymitch thought it was best to send us both to a summer camp. Enter Panem, boys and girls!

I had hated the entire ordeal for the entire first week of our staying. I bunked with Madge, not able to have bunked with Prim because she was twelve and I was sixteen. Anyway, Prim was happy and making new friends, not minding our crappy family situation too much. Madge and I were starting to open up and sat together at lunch. Soon, I had two other friends, Annie and Johanna.

And then I met _him_.

I had been taking a class on how to use a bow and arrow. It was mainly an all-boys class, but I snuck into it anyways. A very tall boy was there and his name was Gale. We hit it off right away, and by the end of the first class we were best friends.

"Care if I join you, Ladies?" Gale drawled in his southern accent that lunch, bringing his tray with him. I nodded, and he sat in front of me, right in front of Johanna. By the end of that day, they were officially an item. "Peeta!" Gale had yelled. "He's my bunk mate, can he sit here? Oh, he comes with some friends." I glanced to where he was talking and there he was. Peeta, tall, blonde, muscular but lean. I closed my mouth, which was unattractively agape, and turned back to concentrate back on my food and not on the feeling of butterflies flying in my stomach.

"Sit, please" Madge asked, grinning like a fool at one of the boys.

"Ladies, this is Peeta, my bunk mate, and Finnick and Thresh, some friends." Gale introduced them. I looked at them trying on to ogle Peeta, who had a really nice smile. By the end of that weekend, Madge had already hooked up with Thresh and Finnick and Annie were putting up socks on door handles.

All of them, but Peeta and I.

Since he was forced to get to know me, given that all of our friends were sucking face on every meal we shared, I got to know that he was very interested in art and French cuisine, especially desserts and pastries. He took painting lessons at camp, and liked The Strokes and The Smiths. I was amazed on how a muscular guy liked him hadn't taken something like wrestling, but he brushed off the topic asking about my story.

I told him about Prim, Mom and Dad. I told him about archery and my desire to get a job and support my family. I told him I loved reading novels and I even quoted Harry Potter for him ("I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" and he had laughed.)

About a week before we departed from camp, he kissed me a brief peck on the lips. We pecked our lips away for the next five days. On the last night, we were forced to share a cabin since all of our friends were fucking on the others. I still had my V-card and my experience with boys was limited to the pecks with Peeta, but that was OK by me. Peeta had a little more experience and that night put it to good use when he put those glorious fingers up my skirt and brought me my first orgasm with another person.

Even if it was a little awkward for me to even think about sex at that time, I had thoroughly enjoyed it. His skilled fingers had found my clit, caressed it, massaged it, pinch it and make me whimper in loud pleas. It had been so liberating that I felt really free for the first time since dad died. I felt so light and carefree that I fell asleep almost immediately. The next morning, I found Madge passed out on her bed and I all covered but still wearing last night's clothes.

At the train station, all of my friends were frantically exchanging numbers and facebook information. Peeta and I exchanged info, and then said goodbye until next summer.

My second summer on Panem Camp started similarly to the previous one. Mom had been "mentally unstable" once again, like always, and uncle Haymitch pulled the camp card once again. I had mixed feelings about going, given that all of my camp friends were going, and that included Peeta, who had added me to Facebook but hadn't spoken to me all year long.

Meanwhile, Annie and Finnick visited each other, taking advantage of how relatively close they lived. Madge, who lived a couple of blocks down my street, had been blessed enough to welcome Thresh through her open bedroom window, after he received his car as a birthday present. Johanna and Gale were enjoying the benefits of skype sex and couldn't wait to mess around at camp.

I never got the nerve to initiate a conversation with Peeta. I greeted him for his birthday and he did the same on my birthday. That was it.

Since we were all seventeen and older, we were offered jobs as counselors and we all accepted. That was the summer I got really good at archery and Gale got really good at sneaking out with Johanna to do the nasty everywhere they wanted. A week after getting to camp, the other counselors threw a welcome party and we all got hammered. Peeta and I rekindled our pecks but the alcohol gave me enough bravado to demand a real kiss from him, and that was the summer our tongues met.

I whimpered loudly at the feeling of his sweetness. He was tender, careful, and gloriously romantic. I wanted to tell him that I was hurt that he never contacted me but I also wanted to comment on the desire of frozen the time and kiss him forever. A little tipsy, he ended up using those glorious fingers on me once again and, once again, it worked like a charm.

After that, we would be very civil in front of people and then, at nights, we would kiss and touch. Well, he would touch. I hadn't worked up the nerve yet. My friends all teased me about losing my v-card to Peeta but it didn't seem right. Not until the last night at camp, where he all had gone to the beach at night and, once again, got wasted. Peeta and I had gone to a secluded area behind a rock and my v-card had expired.

Up until this day, it is all very confusing. We kissed passionately and Peeta touched me, my inner thighs, my breasts, everything. However, we didn't remove any unnecessary item of clothing. I stayed on my summer dress that Madge forced me to wear and just lost the panties. Peeta just dropped his pants a little. He entered me delicately but very swiftly and, once again, I felt happy and complete.

It didn't last long. More or less thirty seconds but I couldn't get mad or anything because I know boys have a tough time lasting on their first time. Peeta just muttered a quiet "Sorry, Katniss" while he suddenly left my body and pulled up his pants. I was shocked at his reaction, so I just muttered an even quitter:

"It's OK."

The following day we all went home and I never had the time to be alone with Peeta. He wished me goodbye and I got on the train next to Prim, who was already texting her friends. I looked intently at my cell for the entire ride home but no texts from Peeta ever came. That year, none of us tried to contact the other and just cordially said "happy birthday" on Facebook when the time came.

I wasn't mad at him, but I was hurt that our relationship wasn't like any of our friend's relationships. Why didn't he contact me? Madge and Jo asked me about our "relationship status", and I had lied my ass off stating I was fine being single and that, while they all had stable relationships, I wanted to go to camp to see them and earn the money from the job. We all knew it would be our last summer, since all of them wanted to go to college and were ready to kiss Camp Panem goodbye.

Prim and I had arrived to the station and were looking for our respective group of friends. I caught sight of Finnick and Annie making out and went straight to say hello. Quickly, Gale, Thresh, Peeta and Madge were there, and I was trying to hide my blush when Peeta waved hello and grinned at me. _God, he's cute. _

"OK, listen carefully at the plan" Finnick said when we all had re-united. "This time around, we're fooling the system, right? We're bunking as couples" he devilishly stated. _What? _I blinked repeatedly to make sense. Boys were not allowed to bunk with girls! How would they pull this off?

"This is the real deal, so no detours" Gale added clinically. "Annie and Fin are bunking in Annie's cabin, so Jo: you'll enter the campsite with Fin's backpack as if it was your own. Fin will get your pack to my cabin. Thresh will bunk with Madge, so Peeta will enter with Madge's belongings." They all nodded as if they knew about this already and I had to make the conscious effort to close my mouth, which was open in utter shock.

"At night, when the lights come off, we will go to our new cabins and fuck our brains out" Johanna stated casually. Madge and Annie were staring right at me, probably asking me to cooperate and not flip out. "Except Peeta and Katniss, _of course_" she trailed off. Peeta shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot and finally met my gaze. Something in his eyes was there, something that I couldn't pinpoint…

_Fuck me._

Understanding dawned on me. _He _also knew. I was seething. I was super mad. I wanted to grab a bow and hunt them down, or throw them into the basketball court and have them kill each other.

"Kat? Do you want to talk about it before we start?" Annie suggested, sensing my anger. No, if they, if _he_, hadn't updated me _before_, what was the point of updating me know?

"What for? Let's do this bitch!" I said, faking commitment. They were all so horny they believed me right away and exchanged backpacks immediately.

And here we were. I was watching Madge get ready, hating myself while trying to get rid of my negativity. What was so wrong about bunking with Peeta for five weeks? He would have his bed, I would have my bed… we would only share the bathroom. I knew I was kidding myself, lying about not being interested in Peeta or anybody in a romantic way. The truth was that I wanted him to notice me, to _want _me. He had made me truly happy the two summers we had spent together and that was a real stretch. My life at home was so void of thrill I was barely a normal teenager; I was almost my mother's parent, not her daughter, since she was always depressed or crying. Prim made me happy, I loved to take care of her, but she was not my daughter… she was my sister. What if I wanted to go to college? What would happen to her? I shuddered at the thought, imagining Prim tending at my heartbroken, depressed mother.

Around Peeta, I was a happy, normal teenager. He was very funny, well spoken, and a true artist. He would never know how crappy my life _truly _was.

"Are you going to be OK?" Madge asked, bringing me back from my reverie. The lights had gone off and it was time to act.

"Perfect, just go" I said. She hugged me quickly and was gone. Peeta entered the cabin soon after.

"Hey" he whispered, closing the door shut behind him. I was sitting at the bed, conflicted on how to act or what to say next.

"Hey" I simply answered. Uncomfortable silence ensured, so I started looking for my pajamas. Ugh, I wished I had sexier lingerie instead of my old cotton nightgown. "Listen, I'll use the bathroom, put on your pajamas if you like, I'm going to bed." I directed him a little more coldly than I felt. He answered a "yeah, sure" and I sneaked into the bathroom. I put on my nightgown, washed my face, used the toilet and brushed my teeth. I tried to give him enough time to put on his pajamas without me watching him naked. I grabbed my stuff and Madge's hair straightener, which she had forgotten on the bathroom before she left, and went back to the bedroom. Peeta had put on a white t-shirt, a long pair of flannel pants and socks. I was surprised at his bed attire, since it was summer and the nights weren't cold at all. I dismissed the thought, brushing past him while I went to my closet, just when the hair straightener fell off my hands and into his foot.

I muffled a scream when I saw it bang into his left ankle, and fall to the ground. I watched Peeta for any sign of pain but there was nothing. Confused, I realized that, when it fell against him, it clanked as if Peeta's skin was metallic.

Peeta bent down to pick it up and then I came to notice the clumsiness of his movements. "Peeta" I muttered in realization.

"It was an accident, Katniss. My older brother got drunk and asked me to go with him to Taco Bell. He crashed against a light pole. I lost my left leg, right to the knee" he explained. I gasped as he removed his socks and pulled at his pant legs, so he could show me his prosthesis. I was shocked to notice how I didn't know such a thing from a boy who had had sex with me. "I know what you're thinking… I should've said something… I didn't want to scare you… "

I frowned at his words. "That doesn't scare me, Peeta! Is that what you think of me?" I dropped my discarded clothes on top of my bed and turned around to face him. He flinched at the ferocity of my actions. "My dad died! He was going to Canada to make a business deal and the plane crashed! We buried a fucking empty casket and you think a prosthetic leg is going to scare me?" I practically shouted, seething poison at having disclosed my secrets.

Peeta looked me square in the eye, standing up to come close to me. "You never mentioned that" he stated. "You never said anything about your family… except to talk about Prim."

"It's not like I go around telling people about how I lost a parent, you know?" I admitted. "I have never discussed this with anybody… "

"I understand. It's not like I want people to know I lost a leg. I only told Fin about it" he admitted, scratching the back of his neck. He looked so fragile, so pure. I wanted to hold him tight but refrained, thinking about the cold treatment we'd had during the year.

"Yeah, it's not like we're close friends" I dropped. He shot me a puzzled look, raising his eyebrows at my acknowledgement of our freaky relationship. "I mean, we _never _speak outside this campsite."

"Katniss, I know what you must think about me… I tried to stay away, I really tried. Johanna told me you didn't want a relationship and… well, I tried to respect your wishes…" Oh, that bitch!

"She did what?" I retorted, trying to make sense of him.

"She said you weren't interested. Madge asked me to try and be friends but it's just _so _hard…" he trailed a hand up his messy, blond curls. "Last summer, I really got carried away and I know I should've stopped when I had the chance, but being around you… you have _no idea _the effect you have in me…" I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. I blushed furiously but kept waiting on him to elaborate further. "That night, on the rocks, it was so fucking hot to have you, to touch your wet folds… I had to take you. It wasn't so gentlemanly; I know I should've made it special. Maybe rent a room, take you on a date…" he smiled hopefully, toying with the end of my braid. Suddenly, his smile faltered a little "Instead, I roughly pulled down my pants and took you on the beach like a savage. I didn't even last!"

I wanted to explain that I had loved it while it lasted but he put a finger to my lips, quieting me before speaking. "You deserved more. I wanted to apologize to you, ask you to forget but I was so embarrassed… I'm so sorry, Katniss."

I took his face on my hands and he looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights. "I said that to Madge and Jo so they could just leave me alone. I didn't want to push you into liking me. I know we were stranded together by our friends, but I didn't want to _force you _into having a thing with me…" he tried to say something but it was my time to put a finger to his lips. "I, too, like you. A lot. I like talking to you and watch you make people out of bread crumbs. But I'm very shy, Peeta, and I don't know how to act around anybody, let alone you. I met you right after dad died; Prim and I were forced to come here. I hated this place until I met you… you're just… warm. I needed your warmth; I didn't want to force you to give it to me." I took a long breath before continuing my rambling.

"I had never had _this _with anybody. I had never… I still have never…. kissed a boy but you. I had never let anybody touch me the way you've touched me… and that night… I wanted it, Peeta. I know we had been a little drunk, but I wanted to feel you inside me. I enjoyed it…" he scoffed and I had to shush him into listening. "I'm not saying it lasted, I know it was really fast, but I know boys struggle to last and I wanted it to enjoy yourself."

I couldn't talk anymore because his lips crashed to mine and we both moaned. His lips had a hunger I hadn't known until that moment. We were both hungry to make up for lost time. His tongue met mine and I felt myself get wet and ready for him.

"Katniss… I want you so much" he moaned against my neck. I shuddered at the erotic feeling of his hot breath against my skin. "I want all of you; I want to touch all of you…" I moaned again, searching for his lips to kiss him once again. Suddenly, he pulled away and looked me straight in the eye. "No regrets?" he asked.

"No regrets" I responded easily. "Be mine." I demanded.

"Be mine" he mimicked my words and kissed me once again. After a while, he pulled away. "Listen, about this… cabin ordeal. It was all Johanna's plan. I agreed, partly because I wanted them to enjoy themselves… but I also wanted to spend time with you. I don't want to lie to you, and I don't expect anything from this. If you don't want to, we don't have to do anything."

"I know, but I _do _want to." I answered. I was aching to have him in me once more.

"Oh, good" he breathed and we both laughed. "Finnick gave me some condoms… just in case. They're retardant" he stated, referencing his little endurance last time we'd been together. "And I, uhm, have been practicing… you know, lasting a bit longer." I raised my eyebrows at his admission and he quickly caught my drift. "With myself! Thinking about you…" I released a throaty laugh. "I… I still have your panties from that night."

Oh. My.

Should I be mad? I felt so aroused, just thinking about him pleasuring himself, keeping my panties…

"Oh, aren't you the bad boy" I cooed. He bit his lip and I got closer to his body, caressing my nose through his jaw. "I touched myself thinking about you too. It's never the same, though; I like it when you do it."

That was it. We had gone back to kissing, less hungry, more sexily. I allowed myself to remove his t-shirt and just admire his toned physique. I wanted to his him, all of him. I grazed my fingers down his ribcage while my mouth was busy kissing him. He shuddered and brought me closer to the bed, lying me down before I could protest. He lay down next to me, making sure his leg wasn't making me uncomfortable. I kissed his neck and his shoulders. I kissed that line among his pectorals. I learned he had very tickly nipples at the same time I learned I loved his carefree laugh.

"Who's the bad, bad girl now?" he laughed, pinning my hands off his torso. I protested but he deviated my attention by kissing my neck while gently massaging my nipples. I moaned at his ministrations, tugging at the hand that restrained me by my wrists. "Are you ready for me, Katniss?" he breathed. I opened my eyes to meet his hooded blue eyes. _Was he talking dirty? _"Look at me, baby, don't close your eyes. I want to do every little thing I fantasized on doing to you all year… I have a whole list prepared for you, baby" he licked his lips and I licked my own.

"Do it, Peeta" I moaned. "Do what you want to do the most."

"I want to taste that little pussy of yours" he said, letting go of my hands. He slid my nightgown up my legs and bundle it around my waist. With his skilled fingers he moved my panties aside and parted my folds. "So wet already, baby… so wet…" he licked his lips. I was mesmerized by the sight of his fingers sliding my panties down my legs. I blushed at the thought that, for an eighteen-year-old, I still wore plain cotton granny panties and was fairly natural down there.

"Peeta…" I said, panicking. I closed my legs tightly, embarrassed at my own status.

"No, Kat, don't, I want to see you" he parted my legs with his hands and caressed my thighs. He kissed me one last time before kissing my legs and then, finally, my sex.

"Oh" I breathed.

He hummed happily, darting his tongue around my folds. It was amazing, so new yet so raw. I forced my eyes to look at him, and he was looking me right in the eye. My insides were throbbing while his mouth found my clit, and I trembled from head to toe. I started mumbling his name and he started sucking and licking my sensitive bud. It was too much. I came hard, almost passing out. I was left a mess of limbs on the bed for a few minutes before I looked down at him, who had a smug smirk on his face.

"Good for you?" he asked in an innocent tone.

"Oh… not entirely good until you've fucked me" I answered. His eyes grew wide and he crawled back up my body, kissing me roughly and hungrily. I tasted myself on his tongue and he moaned at the idea. I pushed his pants down with the balls of my feet and my core grazed his erection. I rolled us both and tugged his pants down, finally meeting his entire naked form.

His prosthetic leg was modelled after his real leg, and it was surgically attached to his knee. I grazed it with my fingertips, upward until I reached his fully erect penis, ready for me. Peeta held my gaze and I smiled "I think he's ready for you" he mumbled.

"Oh, I am super ready for him." I stated, pulling my nightgown off me. Peeta took me and gently laid me down. "Wait! We need a condom" I said, He smiled at me and stretched to bring one out of his backpack. Carefully, he rolled it in.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded enthusiastically and kissed him one last time. He entered me carefully and I had to suck a breath. He kissed my cheeks and my neck, letting me adjust to him. "Are you OK?"

"Yes… let's…" I moved my hips and he caught my drift, thrusting in and out of me, whispering my name.

"You feel so tight, Kat, your tight, wet pussy just… oh, it feels so good" he kissed my shoulders. I was so close, so ready to burst. "Let me fuck you faster… harder…" and he did. His thrusts turned erratic and soon, I was yelling his name as he grabbed my waist and came in tandem with me.

Collapsing next to me, breathing hard from our session, he closed his eyes and smiled. I put my head on his shoulder and prepared to sleep, feeling satiated and happy.

"I love you, Katniss." He mumbled sleepily.

"I love you, Peeta." I responded, kissing his skin and falling asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Hugs and kisses.**


End file.
